villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rachel Wright
Rachel Wright is the tritagonist, but also the hidden main antagonist of the 2002 film I Spy. She is portrayed by Famke Janssen, who also portrayed Dark Phoenix, Xenia Onatopp, Evelyn Stockard-Price and Muriel. History Rachel Wright is a BNS Special Agent since a long time. In the past, she worked with fellow agent Alex Scott, who has an obvious crush on her, and she also conducted a stakeout during two weeks with another Special Agent called Carlos in which the two apparently had an affair. When Arnold Gundars (one of the world's most successful illegal arms dealers) managed to steal the Switchblade (the most sophisticated prototype stealth fighter plane able to become invisible to both radar and naked eye), he plans to sell it in Budapest to the highest bidder criminal. As such, Alex and Rachel are assigned the mission of recovering the project and arresting Gundars. However, Gundars decides to bribe Wright to help him as a double agent, but Wright secretly plans to betray Gundars to steal his computer in his briefcase in order to access the money from his accounts. Wright travels to Budapest first to prepare a base with other BNS agents and Scott arrives in the city only a few days later accompanied by Kelly Robinson, a boxer who is working for the BNS since recently. To test him, Wright pretends to be a Hungarian admirer and seduces him so that he might follow her to her home. However, he is kidnapped on the way by the other BNS agents who pretended to be criminals and he is brought to the base where he is interrogated, but he refuses to tell them anything so Wright threatens to torture him. Alex suddenly bursts in the base, shoots the kidnapper and fights Wright, while Robinson grabs a guns and shoots her. She falls on Scott, however she quickly gets up along with the other agents and they reveal to Robinson that it was only a test. A few moments later, Scott and Wright explains in detail their mission to Robinson, then the three go to Gundars's palace where he organizes a reception in honour of Kelly Robinson's next match. Robinson helps Scott to enter and later manages to replace Gundars's pen with a duplicate fitted with a tracking device, while Scott infiltrates Gundars's private office in order to hack his computer and is joined by Robinson. Unfortunately, the two are spotted by Gundars and his men and have to flee from the palace but they are chased all over the city. Wright drives all the night looking for them, without result, so she assumes they are both dead. In the morning, Scott and Robinson, who escaped from Gundars's men, return to the base, to the surprise of Wright. She informs them that Gundars didn't move from his palace and Scott, seeing that she is tired due to her search, suggests her to go to rest. Encouraged by Robinson, he then goes in her room and reveals that he has feelings for her by using lines from the song "Sexual Healing", but before they can go further they are interrupted by movement on the pen tracking device. Wright, Scott ,and Robinson track Gundars to a bathhouse and the two men enters into it, however it turns out to be a trap and they are attacked by Gundars's men. Scott manages to kill all of them and Gundars flees in his car while Wright pursues him but her car explodes, although she only faked her death to fool Scott and Robinson. During the evening, Wright accompanies Gundars and Zhu Tam, a terrorist who made the top bidding for the Switchblade, on top of a tower of the Chain Bridge where the Switchblade is hidden. They conclude the sale and Gundars gives the activation code of the plane to Zhu Tam, however Scott arrives and takes Gundars hostage to force his men to surrender. However, Wright reveals her true colors by attacking Scott in the back and manages to disarm him. She then ties Scott up and one of Zhu Tam's men enters the activation code of the Switchblade, however it turns out to be a wrong code which activates the self-destruction of the plane. Wright is blamed by Gundars for not having the right code but she guesses Scott knows it and starts torturing him to make him talk. However, Robinson arrives while Scott eventually frees himself and grabs a weapon, and the two set off a firefight. Suddenly, Carlos arrives by parachute and kills several men of Gundars and Zhu Tam before taking the former hostage to force the others to surrender. Scott gets on the plane to stop its self-destruction and warns Carlos that Wright is a double agent, but he says he already knows it, which led Robinson to believe he is also a traitor and to knock him out. Wright takes the opportunity to seize one of his guns and she betrays both Zhu Tam and Gundars by shooting them in order to steal the latter’s briefcase. Robinson kills the remaining men while Scott fails to stop the plane's self-destruction so he extracts its explosive and throw it away. After it explodes, Robinson points his gun at Wright, but she tries to deceive him and Scott by pretending she still works for BNS and only pretended to be a traitor in order to catch Carlos, who was suspected of being corrupt. Carlos finally wakes up and the confusion leads to a fight between him, Scott and Robinson, allowing Wright to escape. 36 hours later in a hotel in Monte Carlo, Wright uses Gundars's computer to have access to the money from his accounts, however she receives a mail saying she is being tracked through the computer. She tries to leave the place, but Scott and Robinson arrive to arrest her. She tries one last time to seduce Scott, but he rebuffs her, leaving her to be taken into custody for her crimes, much to her dismay. Despite her plot being completely foiled, Wright taunts both Scott and Robinson by pointing out that Carlos is in the headlines for having succeeded in the mission instead of them, much to their anger. Category:Double Agent Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Greedy Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Incriminators Category:Charismatic villain Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Thief Category:Rogue Villains Category:Crackers Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Fighter Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence